


Crossdressing and undercover sex

by SevenCorvus



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossdressing and undercover sex requested by axolotl_lan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossdressing and undercover sex

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up combing these 2 requests, so I hope they worked out. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Steve could still not stop blushing. Hours later, the thoughts remained fixed in his head, seemingly trying to drive him insane. He had been fine throughout the mission, able to keep himself professional through sheer force of will. But now that the mission was over, and things had died down, he no longer had anything to distract him from those thoughts, those images.

They had been contacted by Fury about a new arms dealer in town. Hoping to gather more information, they had decided to go under cover. It turned out that this arms dealer had a weakness for the ladies, and as all of the female team members were either unavailable or too easily recognizable, it had come down to one of the men. Of all of them, only Tony had fit the bill in being able to pass for female. With his slim build and delicately structured face, he had been the best choice. It was a strategic decision, nothing more, nothing less.

But Steve had had no idea of what effect it would have on him, seeing Tony in that short black dress and dark wig, that somehow seemed to accentuate his long, long legs and draw attention to his beautiful bone structure.

It wasn’t that he had never noticed his friend’s beauty before, but he had always been able to control his reactions and keep such thoughts under wraps. Despite Tony’s reputation, Steve wasn’t sure how he would react if he were to find out how he felt, and he would never do anything to risk their friendship. Up until now, he had thought he had been doing a good job of ignoring his feelings. Yet tonight it was all he could not to pounce on Tony and ravish him where he stood. As it was, Steve had had a hard time keeping his eyes off him, and could only hope that it had gone unnoticed.

Now as he sat in his room, he finally allowed himself free reign to become aroused at tonight’s images. Remembering how Tony had looked, dressed to kill, and feeling his usual relief at the end of a successful mission, Steve quickly hardened. Rubbing himself through his leather pants, he let loose a quiet moan of Tony’s name, only to freeze in fear at seeing him standing stunned in the doorway.

Stepping into the room cautiously, Tony closed the door behind him and approached Steve. Still frozen in uncertainty, Steve just sat there and watched as Tony came to stand in front of him before kneeling. Looking deeply in his eyes, he seemed satisfied by whatever it was he had seen and pulled Steve into a deep kiss. Moaning at his first taste of Tony, he reached up to hold his head in place, not wanting to question whatever was behind this miraculous gift. As their tongues danced together, Tony blindly reached for Steve’s pants, pulling down the zipper and drawing out his hard cock.

Stroking lightly, he brought the other hand down to fondle and squeeze Steve’s balls. Head falling back with a gasp, he was caught up in whirlpool of sensation as Tony fastened his lips to his now exposed throat. Gradually stroking heavier and rubbing the sensitive vein underneath, Tony was determined to bring him off. As he sucked and bit down hard on his jugular, wanting his claim to be clearly shown, Steve came with a cry, collapsing back against the chair.

Recovering his senses, Steve opened his eyes to see Tony chuckling lightly. Getting offended, he asked “What was so funny?”

Still laughing, Tony haltingly replied “Maybe I should wear dresses more often.”


End file.
